Esto no ha terminado
by barn loren
Summary: ¿perodonarias a una persona que te abandonó sin razon aparente y depues de dos años vuelve arrepentida? HarukaXMichiru


_**Esto no ha terminado**_

El cielo estaba repleto de nubarrones, gris en toda su extensión, y con coloraciones negras que salpicaban lo monocromático, las gotas de lluvia se dejaron caer, por las calles cubiertas de lozas de asbesto, desde cuadras atrás, unos pasos dentro de zapatos negros de charol caminaban atontados sin rumbo bajo la lluvia, hasta que llegó al parque el aire frio del norte le erizaba la piel del cuello, la lluvia seguía cayendo despidiendo entre sus gotas unos toques de vapor cual géiseres, sacó su celular rectangular y de color negro, un touche, y entonces marcó ese numero el cual jamás olvidó y podría recitarlo como si fuera su propio nombre.

Del otro lado de la línea sonó una voz.

_-¿hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Hola?_

Entonces colgó, la chica nunca sabría quien era la persona que llevaba haciendo eso desde hace tres días, pues Haruka desde hace dos años había cambiado su modelo de móvil y su numero.

Lagrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a escaparse dejando atrás unos ojos enrojecidos y ojerosos, se llevó una mano al tabique nasal y apagó su mirada verde con sus parpados. Comenzó a recordar.

* * *

_Regresaban de una fiesta del circulo social, habían bailado y convivido con las personas banales, su relación parecía perfecta entre fotos para las portadas de revistas, eran "el" piloto playboy y la sexy y elegante prodigio de las artes, la chica de cabello aguamarina tan enamorada como el primer día que no se había dado cuenta de lo distante e indiferente que parecía su rubia al hablar o darle un beso._

_La rubia yacía sentada en un diván café mirando hacia la ventana, el saco abierto y el corbatín rodeando su cuello, la chica aguamarina, sabía que cuando la rubia permanecía vegetando así algo rondaba por su cabeza y no era bueno… pero ¿Qué le preocupaba? … ya se lo haría saber después… su rubia confiaba en ella, pensaba._

_Y así llegó la una de la mañana y la rubia seguía igual, entonces la chica se preocupó, se acercó colocando sus manos en sus hombros haciendo una gentil caricia masajeando aliviando la tensión que sus pensamientos desidiosos le causaban._

_-ya es tarde ¿vienes a dormir Haruka?_

_-no tengo sueño-respondió algo seca-_

_-¿todo está bien?- preguntó temerosa al tono de voz de su amante-_

_Haruka se levantó repentinamente, caminó hacia las puertecillas que daban al balcón, recargó su hombro y siguió mirando al cielo, miraba los relámpagos, exhaló y entonces se dignó a contestar._

_-no… Michiru, nada esta bien, yo no estoy bien…_

_Michiru se acercó de prisa acariciando el rostro de ésta._

_-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sucede?-su voz denotaba preocupación-_

_-me preguntaba si habría manera de hacerlo sutilmente, si existe el tacto al caminar sobre terreno peligroso en una situación, me preguntaba si hacerlo o no- tomó la mano de la chica que acariciaba su rostro y la apartó con sutileza, lo menos rudo posible- y no, no la encontré-_

_-¿Qué sucede? Haruka dímelo por favor ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo?, ¿acaso me ocultas algo?_

_-no Michiru, no te oculto nada, solo que ya no puedo más, ya no… yo ya no puedo seguir contigo…_

_-¿Qué estas diciendo?-dijo sorprendida y con un gesto desconcertado- ¿ya no me amas? Haruka ¿tienes a alguien más?_

_-no, mentiría si te dijera que tengo alguien más y que no eres tu y soy yo, no Michiru, somos las dos esto… esto… ya no tiene ni reversa ni marcha, y no voy a negarte, no voy a negar que te amo, pero ya no es como antes… nada es como antes-decía de brazos cruzados sin despegar su mirada del panorama oscuro e iluminado súbitamente por relámpagos que dejaban sombras en sus rostros mientras hablaban la situación en el estudio de la rubia bajo una tenue luz-_

_-mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no sientes lo mismo-le dijo dispuesta pero al borde del llanto, virándole la cara para que la rubia le mirara-_

_-nos precipitamos Michiru, seis meses de relación son muy pocos para que vivamos juntas, sin embargo entraste muy rápido en mi mundo, abandoné todo por ti para seguirte hasta acá, ¿Qué hay de mis sueños?, Michiru esto ha sido muy efímero, deseo correr tras mis sueños, porque yo nací para eso, para ser libre como el viento…_

_La chica comenzó a llorar, cubriendo su boca con su mano, para callar sus sollozos._

_-no es cierto Haruka no me digas eso, yo te amo, yo te he dado mi vida, mi alma, mi corazón, ¿Qué más quieres de mi? Pídemelo y yo te lo daré dame una razón Haruka, dame solo una para dejarte ir, para dejar ir a mi entera felicidad…_

_-porque ya no soy lo suficientemente feliz junto a ti y… mi razón es que no me quiero atar más a ti, no quiero que absorbas mi mundo por completo… me voy Michiru, ahora quizá me odies pero… mañana me lo agradecerás te estoy haciendo un favor…_

_-tu no sabes que es lo que quiero, tu no sabes nada, para que decirme que me amabas porque prometer y jurar cosas que no ibas a cumplir, yo te amo y yo si estoy segura, estoy segura de que te quiero conmigo, de que quiero un futuro contigo una familia, ¿Por qué decides por mi?_

_-porque mis intereses están de por medio también, y sabes yo… me equivoqué, me desorientó el hecho de que me gustaras, me atonté y te seguí, y sé que te prometí amor, pero ahora creo que tengo las cosas más claras, el amor es diferente al enamoramiento._

_-entonces… ¿no me amas? ¿Nunca me amaste? _

_-no lo sé…_

_-¿ni un poquito? ¿No pude llegar a despertar ni una migaja de amor en ti? _

_-no lo sé_

_-¿entonces si no era amor que era lo que sentías?_

_-no lo sé Michiru… adiós princesa…_

_Entonces Michiru vio partir a Haruka por la puerta, al cerrase casi se pudo escuchar el estruendo de su corazón, no la siguió, no podía moverse, la única persona que podía aliviar con un abrazo ese sentimiento doloroso que le aquejaba era la causante de este, se abrazó a sí misma acostándose en el diván, escuchó a la rubia rebatir unas cosas en la habitación, "empaca" pensó, después de un rato, no supo cuanto solo escuchó sus pasos por el corredor y al cerrar la puerta del departamento, cerró sus ojos fuerte y su cuerpo tembló-_

_-no Haruka, no te vayas… por favor-dijo en susurros suplicantes casi sin fuerzas, cerró sus ojos apretándolos con dolor pero ni aun así las lagrimas amargas se detuvieron, al contrario salieron apresuradamente acompañadas de un dolor en su pecho-vuelve-dijo en un susurro mudo, entonces se hundió en el llanto-_

* * *

_Se habían conocido en suiza, en una galería de exposición de arte._

_-muy bonita pintura-dijo la rubia a una chica aguamarina a su lado sin volver a verla, mientras admiraba el cuadro con las manos hundidas en sus bolsillos-_

_-si, muchos lo han dicho pero apuesto a que no saben que expresa-respondió sin mirarle, teniendo la vista fija en la obra-_

_-para mí vientos y tempestades, para usted, no lo sé, solo sé que es muy linda y la autora también debe serlo…-volvió al fin para encarar a su acompañante fortuito encontrando a una chica que lo que menos envidiara sería la belleza-_

_-a ¿Qué se dedica?-preguntó mirándole de frente encontrándose con unos ojos verdes un rostro "good looking" inmediato "sex appeal"_

_-soy corredor de autos de formula 1…-respondió con una sonrisa de príncipe de cuento-_

_-nunca pensé que un corredor de formula 1 se detuviera a admirar el arte y tratar de descifrar lo que transmite… no será que le agrada la autora…-dijo enarcando una ceja, flirteaban descaradamente ambas._

_-no soy conocedor del arte, no soy sabedor del nombre de esta pieza, y no tengo el placer de conocer a la autora, tan solo sé que se llama Michiru Kaioh, "el prodigio de Japón"-le respondió cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa muy seguro de manipular el lenguaje-_

_-mucho gusto-dijo extendiéndole la mano y sonriendo- yo soy Michiru Kaioh y la pintura se llama "vortex de viento y tempestad de mar"-_

_-felicidades por su hermoso trabajo, no más que su autora pero merece el crédito-respondió coquetamente- yo soy Haruka Tenoh- la chica se sorprendió ante el nombre_

_-jamás lo imaginé, cuando me dijo que era corredor de formula 1, jamás me imaginé que el excelso Haruka fuese a quien tuviera enfrente, pensé que preferiría ir a otro lugar antes de este-_

_-no me subestime señorita Kaioh-dijo y le guiño un ojo._

_Entonces desde esa vez el destino caprichoso se empeñó en juntarlas, durante las dos últimas semanas que la chica estaría en suiza, se encontraron la primera vez en una plaza._

_-buenos días señor Tenoh-dijo Michiru a espaldas de la rubia-_

_-pero mire nada más que tengo enfrente, eso explica por qué ha estado nublado, porque usted con su belleza ha opacado el sol…_

_La chica rió, y después de ese momento no se pudieron separar ni sola vez, compartieron teléfonos, pero la rubia sabia que involucrarse con una celebridad igual que ella, implicaría rebelar su secreto, pues la artista realmente le gustaba y no podía evitar pensar: "es la mujer dueña del rostro que deseo ver al amanecer, sin embargo yo dudo que después de saber mi secreto mi rostro sea el de la persona que ella desee tener a su lado"; ese día era de tarde y Haruka caminaba a su deportivo encontrándose con la linda chica sentada en el cofre, sin embargo nunca pensó que ese día cambiaria totalmente su vida ante la decisión que ella había tomado, había decidido alejarse de la chica, "ya en otra vida las cosas serán diferentes"…pensaba_

_-hola Haruka-saludo la chica de una manera coqueta-_

_-buenas noches Michiru-respondió olvidándose de esa confianza con la que se habían estado tratando-_

_-¿ocupado? ¿De prisa?_

_-eh, no, pero estoy agotado, iré al mar de paseo, me relaja el viento y la brisa._

_-a mi también_

_-disculpa si no te puedo llevar… pero yo…_

_-Haruka ¿sabes algo?_

_-¿uhm?_

_-conozco alguien que aun siendo mujer disfrutaría de un paseo en tu auto y de tu compañía, porque no le importa tu condición…_

_-pe… pe… pero ¿Cómo?_

_-¿Cómo lo sé? Muy fácil, casi siempre lees mi mente, y me entiendes, los hombres no entienden a las mujeres, no existe el hombre perfecto, sin embargo tu lo pareces, porque que mejor manera de saber lo que quiere una chica, sino siendo una…_

_-pe… pe… pero ¿entonc…-la chica colocó su dedo índice en sus labios-_

_-¿entonces?... tu me gustas, yo te gusto, lo demás no importa…_

_Y así siguieron compartiendo el resto de la semana, acompañándose como "probable pareja" decían los medios, en esas fiestas frívolas, mientras la chica disfrutaba el sonrojar a la rubia y la rubia de coquetear con ella… ambas con un juego de flirteo_

_-y dígame señorita Kaioh ¿Qué piensan sus padres de la relación que usted mantiene con un corredor de formula uno?, eso no es digno para el apellido Kaioh-decía una señora elegante, con vestido negro, sombrero elegante, una estola y una boquilla, parecía una antigua actriz-_

_-eso es irrelevante para mis padres, ahora, si me disculpa…-respondió la chica alcanzando a la rubia en un grupo de jóvenes de alta sociedad-_

_-ya es de noche Haruka, deberías descansar para tu carrera si es que deseas ganar-dijo una pelirroja con un vestido plateado, que le miraba a la rubia insinuante-_

_-siempre gana, ¿verdad? Y… hay cosas mas agradables que hacer en la noche cuando se es adulto ¿no es así Haruka?-respondió tomándole la mano-_

_-así es preciosa-respondió mirándole a los ojos y sonriéndole ladinamente-_

_Y de ese tipo de situaciones no pasaban, tenían claro que se gustaban pero, la rubia ni la aguamarina daban el paso, de miradas y sugerencias, no pasaban._

_La artista partía la misma tarde de su carrera, decidió, no decirle nada a Haruka, para que le fuera bien en su carrera, todo quedaría como una bonita y fortuita amistad, a pesar de que la rubia le había dado una entrada, ella debía cumplir un contrato y no podría ir, subió a la limusina negra y miró hacia el horizonte donde estaba al autódromo, habían fuegos artificiales, "el gran Tenoh triunfó" se dijo a si misma y entonces partieron…_

_La rubia había pasado de nuevo la línea de meta, tomó el trofeo en sus manos, la ultima carrera y había salido victoriosa y sana como se lo había prometido a la chica, se subió al podio y por primera vez decidió hablar._

_-esto es para ti, Michiru Kaioh-decía sacudiendo el trofeo en el aire, mientras la buscaba entre el publico-_

_Por fin se había armado de valor, pero al parecer, la chica no estaba no encontraba esa sobresaliente personalidad entre la gente y empezaba a desesperarse._

_-¿Michiru?...-preguntó de nuevo, las voces de sus fans empezaban a murmurar-_

_-viejo, ella debía irse, debe estar tomando el avión ahora mismo ¿no lo sabias?-le dijo su amigo-_

_-no…_

_Haruka no lo pensó dos veces, bajó del podio, le dio el trofeo al jefe de equipo y corrió a tomar una motocicleta, aceleraba por todas las calles, un auto de periodismo le seguía grabándola mientras corría por la autopista…_

_Llegó de prisa entrando por la puerta, ni siquiera sabia cual era su destino, ¿Por qué nunca se lo preguntó? Se daba topes en la cabeza, entonces detuvo a un hombre._

_-señor, señor, ¿usted conoce a la violinista Kaioh? Le preguntó un señor detrás del mostrador de una aerolínea_

_-si, pero ¿por qué?..._

_-solo dígame su siguiente destino solo eso_

_-a ver déjeme ver… _

_-por favor dese prisa_

_-al parecer es Vancouver… puerta 9_

_-gracias, gracias_

_Corrió por en medio del gentío, muchos la reconocían, ¿Por qué no se lo dije antes? ¿Por qué no lo hice antes?, se preguntaba, estaba sofocada ya entre el tumulto de viajeros, hasta que vio una hermosa chica con un abrigo celeste caminar con una maleta de rueditas color negra, su mirada se fijó en esa silueta y comenzó a correr hacia ella, sabía que una vez que la chica cruzara esa puerta, sería un "hasta nunca, fue un gusto haberte conocido" y eso era lo que menos deseaba, una oleada de gente venia sobre ella, y entonces optó por gritar._

_-¡MICHIR…!-y la gente junto con su equipaje la tumbaron en el suelo-_

_La chica volvió a ver, y al pasar horda de pasajeros quedó en el piso una corredora, con su uniforme todo sucio, despeinada y con una cara de "no te vayas" estaban en los extremos de la sala, la rubia se levantó, la miró fijamente una vez más, y entonces corrió cual niño al ver a su madre, la abrazó con fuerza girando en el aire, la chica sonreía le hablaba sujetándose fuerte de los hombros de la corredora._

_-haru… Haruka, no me sueltes-decía riendo-_

_-gané la carrera, Michiru y ¿sabes que más?-le dijo deteniéndose para mirarla a los ojos-_

_-¿Qué?-respondió arqueando una ceja-_

_-te amo, y quiero estar donde estés tu-le dijo y después de eso se dieron un gran beso que las personas no pudieron evitar mirar, sentían pasión, desbocaban los sentimientos y emociones reprimidas, todas esas veces que se detuvieron a unos pasos y después el silencio torturaba; en esta ocasión hablaba-_

_-Haruka, yo también te amo-_

_-no te vayas_

_-tengo que cumplir con el contrato_

_-entonces yo iré contigo_

_-¿Qué hay de tus carreras?_

_-hoy fue la ultima, y las demás pueden esperar_

_-pero yo no me sentiría feliz obstaculizándote en tu sueño_

_-solo hasta que termine tu gira_

_-pero faltan 8 meses_

_-no importa, el contrato que me ofrecen, me da opción de firmar mañana mismo o pensarlo un año…_

_-pero… pero… _

_-pero nada ¿me dejarás ir contigo?_

_-por supuesto…_

* * *

Solo recuerdos, eso eran esas imágenes borrosas en su mente, tan borrosas se habían mantenido pero esta vez tan claras, ahí estaba la rubia bajo la lluvia parada en medio del parque, divagando en la nada de sus pensamientos, varada en el pasado que no volverá, un futuro que ella decidió truncar y deseaba que ahora fuera su presente, entonces junto con la lluvia sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de echar a perder así todo?; caminó hacia un escaño bajo un árbol, apoyó su codos en sus rodillas y refugió su rostro en sus manos dando rienda suelta a su llanto.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿por qué?, ese amor que le tenía había permanecido intacto durante los últimos dos años, ningún, rastro, ninguna huella, había sido borrado de su corazón, ¿Cómo había logrado aguantar todo este tiempo sin ella?, siempre lo supo, lo supo al extrañarla al siguiente día; desde ese día no había podido dormir en paz.

* * *

_Su gira había terminado hace dos semanas y nunca supo porque había elegido ir a vacacionar al Berlín, un lugar que nunca en su vida le había llamado la atención, hasta que lo descubrió hacía tres días, era un día nublado, no soportó estar un momento más en el hotel, ese día le recordaba tanto aquel día en que fue tan cruel con la mujer que la había amado como nunca nadie antes nadie lo había hecho; salió a dar un paseo, se apetecía un café así que decidió entrar a esa cafería, era acogedora y cálida, algo tradicional, por dentro parecía una cabaña y hasta chimenea tenia, mientras por fuera tenia puertas de cristal, el lugar era cómodo, tenía sillas y sillones, había un librero para quienes desearan leer algo acompañando su taza de café, la familia dueña del lugar era conocida por sus famosas conservas de fruta, y sus deliciosos pasteles; entró, el ambiente con olor a granos de café era agradable, se sentó en un sofá, frente a ella una pequeña mesa, tomaron su orden, a su espalda estaba el librero, así que escogió uno, a su lado estaba una ventana de vano de madera, una extraña sensación le hizo mirar por la ventana y encontró una silueta completamente conocida._

_-Michiru…-susurró-_

_Ahí estaba el agua marina, un abrigo negro de gabardina cubría su elegante figura, unas zapatillas de tacón, estuche de violín en mano, estaba platicando con un pequeño rubio y su madre, era increíble el parecido que tenia es niño con ella misma, Michiru se agachaba y gentilmente alborotaba la cabellara rebelde del chiquillo, después la miró despedirse y marcharse._

_-"seguro ya tiene a alguien, más, yo…-sonrió al recordar- yo ni siquiera pude reemplazarla, seguro está con un buen hombre que no la lastimará como yo, o una mujer menos cobarde que yo, es imposible, creí que ya no la amaba ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué mi corazón late así? ¿Por qué hui de ti?-pensaba-_

_-porque tenía miedo…-susurró-"miedo al compromiso, miedo a la responsabilidad, a esa entrega total con la que me amabas- "típico en una hija de padres divorciados" le había dicho su terapeuta en New York con quien intento salir pero no resultó- a eso le tenía miedo hermosa Michiru y por mi culpa te perdí, estarías en tu derecho si ya no quisieras verme, ¿Qué haz hecho? ¿Cómo haz estado? ¿Me haz extrañado? Yo si lo hice pero este maldito orgullo me manipula a su antojo, Michi perdóname…"-pensaba- aun te amo, siempre lo seguí haciendo-susurró-_

_Entonces pagó la cuenta y salió de ahí antes de que las lagrimas de coraje contra si misma salieran desbarrancadas de sus ojos, entonces decidió correr a la esquina por donde había desaparecido la chica, entonces la miró salir de una tienda de antigüedades, no lo pensó, sus pies lo decidieron comenzó a caminar siguiéndola, caminó un par de cuadras detrás de ella sigilosamente y en un edificio la chica se detuvo, Haruka oculta tras otro edificio la miró entrar._

_-"así que aquí vives, perdóname Michiru por todo lo que te hice pasar"-pensó al recordar la manera cínica en que los medios interrogaron a su sirena respecto a su rompimiento y mas de una vez la chica palideció y una lagrima recorrió esa tersa mejilla-_

* * *

Haruka seguía sentada en el escaño del parque, preguntándose ¿Qué hacer? ¿Habría una segunda oportunidad? ¿Realmente la merecía? Y es que nunca la dejó de amar, se sentía vacía por más que buscara sonreír no lo conseguía porque ella, su princesa se quedó con todo…

Entonces recordó aquella vez que le prometió hacerla feliz, la primera promesa que rompió.

* * *

_Había sido un día cansado, después de un concierto que dio, pero terminaron en casa lo que comenzaron en el camarín de la chica cuando esta se deshacía de su vestido. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, solo la luz de la luna inundaba la habitación, era una de esas enormes lunas de octubre, el cielo repleto de estrellas, su cama estaba en medio de dos ventanas, la chica descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia, escuchaba concentrada su respiración._

_-¿aun no duermes Haruka?_

_-no princesa_

_-¿Por qué? ¿No te dejé lo suficiente mente agotada?-le preguntó bromeando-_

_La rubia rió._

_-no es eso, solo que… pienso_

_-¿en que?_

_-te prometo hacerte feliz, jamás me iré de tu lado-le respondió para encontrarse con lo único visible en esa oscuridad, el brillo de sus ojos-_

_-yo también te prometo estar ahí para ti, siempre-le respondió, y así sellaron la noche con un beso, envolviendo sus cuerpos en un abrazo, la chica posesivamente y la rubia protectora._

* * *

-lo intentaré de nuevo, sé que lo que diga y haga no podrá remediar nada de lo que te hice pero, necesito verte, necesito hablarte… te necesito-y así toda empapada comenzó a caminar hacia el al edificio donde la había visto entrar-¿y si esta con alguien más? Solo espero que no sea así-pensó-

Mientras por otro lado una chica salía vestida de su habitación después de una ducha, se secaba el cabello aguamarina mientras miraba a un san Bernardo que reposaba en el suelo.

-no hay nada como mojarse en la lluvia y después una ducha de agua caliente ¿no es así Robbie?-dijo al perro, que la miró como si le contestara- buen chico-

Después de unos segundos su celular que estaba sobre una mesita al lado de la televisión, miró el número.

-de nuevo este numero-musitó- ha insistido tanto-apretó la pantalla touche del móvil y contestó

-¿Hola?-dijo como sabiendo que nadie contestaría del otro lado de la línea- ¿hola? Ya deje de llamar sino va a responder-

_-no cuelgues princesa soy yo…-_por fin dijo Haruka_-_

La chica quedó petrificada, con móvil en la mano, había palidecido.

_-¿hola? ¿Michiru? Estas ahí ábreme por favor…_

-qui… ¿Quién es?-preguntó temerosa esperando que fuera una alucinación-

_-soy yo princesa, tu Haru…_

Entonces la chica al escuchar el nombre dejó caer el teléfono en el suelo, confirmando que no era un sueño "es ella" susurró.

_-estoy frente a tu departamento_

No lo pensó, no dudó, solo sabía que la persona que más daño le había hecho estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento, pero también a quien más había amado, esa persona que había estado imaginando volver a ver, que había estado soñando con volver a encontrar y que ésta la buscara, ahí estaba, pidiéndole que le abriera le puerta en esa noche de tormenta y relámpagos al igual que aquella madrugada que le rompió el corazón y salió de su vida y de su apartamento, dándole la espalda como si nada. Aun sabiendo todo aquello caminó por inercia hacia la puerta casi corriendo, su mente luchaba por estar en blanco y su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier momento se le pararía, por fin abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba enfrente de ella, una rubia toda mojada, pálida por lo frio del agua, las gotas le escurrían por la cara, vestía un saco beige, una camisa azul celeste, pantalones negros de sastre y zapatos de charol negros, tenía ojeras, y un gesto triste, de ahí en fuera era idéntica a como la recordaba, su cabello igual a como le quedaba después de salir de la ducha y su ropa mojada desmintiendo su masculinidad.

-hola Michiru, ¿interrumpo algo? Disculpa si soy inoportuno, me puedo ir si quieres, solo… quería verte… y…

Entonces un ruido detrás de la chica que estaba parada frente a la puerta la distrajo.

-creo que importuné algo, mejor me voy…

-hola Haruka, y… no es nada, solo es mi perro, ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí en Berlín?

-necesitaba verte Michiru, perdóname… quiero saber si me puedes escuchar una ultima vez y si después de hacerlo decides no volver a verme yo entenderé pero necesito que me escuches… por favor-dijo suplicante-

-¿Por qué Haruka?

-porque quiero decirte muchas cosas, porque yo…

-no eso no, ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Por qué? Yo no logro entender por qué después de dos años, desde la ultima vez que hablamos nunca logré entenderte, y sabes Haruka me dejaste con tantas dudas y excusas, solo dime porqué…

-necesitaba verte, necesitaba hablarte-comenzó con miedo, y cayó de rodillas ante la chica- te necesito Michiru, yo… yo no sé si tu me vas a creer pero… aun te amo, siempre te he amado, y lo supe un día después de dejarte, de enterrar estúpidamente lo nuestro, yo… yo tenia miedo, miedo de ti, miedo de volverme dependiente de ti, sin embargo así pasó, cuando quise volver a vivir, no fusionó tu te quedaste con lo mejor de mi, con mi sonrisa, con mi humor, porque tu eras mi felicidad y yo de idiota salí de mi hogar a buscar quien sabe que en quien sabe donde, porque yo ya te tenía, me arrepentí mil veces, sin embargo mi orgullo estuvo ahí para redimirme y encargarse de empecinarme en que lo que había hecho estaba bien, hice todo lo que deseaba hacer, sueños y metas, pero no funciono sin ti ahí porque empecé a desear que estuvieras a mi lado, no soy feliz sin ti, estoy vacía sin ti, y es mi culpa-dijo bajando la cabeza- nunca imaginé seguirte amando, hasta que te volví a ver, el sentimiento yacía oculto, pero mi viejo y empolvado corazón volvió a latir cuando te vi hace tres días, tan bella como la primera vez que te vi, no sabes cuanto te extrañé, y… y lo horrible que es buscarte en las noches y no estés a mi lado y es mi culpa lo sé por cobarde, se me desvanece todo, no puedo amar nada, yo no sabia amar hasta que te conocí, tantas cosas que te prometí y no cumplí perdóname, sé que nada de lo que te diga y un "disculpas" no remediara nada de lo que te dije y te hice, y tampoco me hará sentir mejor a mi, no he olvidado esa manera en la que me hacías sentir vivo, porque ahora es como estar muerto en vida, la manera en que me amabas y te amaba, fui un idiota y Michiru, perdóname, ¿crees que me podrías dar una segunda oportunidad? Sé que no la merezco, que no te merezco, soy cínica al pedírtelo pero te amo y es lo que quiero hacer el resto de mi vida y te entiendo si no me crees, pero para mi la mejor manera de arreglarlo es que me dejes estar una vez más a tu lado hasta que la muerte te separe de mi, pero si para ti es pedirme que me vaya, hazlo, pídemelo o dímelo-dijo levantándose para quedar de frente-

La chica la miraba de frente, escuchar todo aquello la confundía más pero al mismo tiempo la hacia entender a aquella alta mujer, testaruda que tanto amaba, si, así era aun la amaba.

-tienes idea de ¿Cuántas veces te esperé?, ¿Cuántas veces entre el publico te busqué?, de lo inexplicable que fue para mi tu partida, el hecho de esperar una llamada tuya y que cuando me atreví a llamarte, ya habías cambiado de numero, fuiste tan egoísta, terca y tozuda, no te preocupaste por mí, si es que alguna vez pensaste en mí ¿alguna vez se te ocurrió o te pasó por la cabeza como me podía llegar a sentir yo? Y que después de seis meses que parecieron no ser nada para ti, después de que creí que me amabas como nadie me había amado, pensé que eras la persona que siempre había estado esperando, desde ese día que me seguiste hasta el aeropuerto, creí que yo era importante para ti pero fuiste tan obstinada, me sacaste de tu vida y de tus planes cuando decidiste irte y dejarme atrás como si yo fuese una estación del tren con la que coincides a lo largo del camino-dijo y su voz comenzó a entre cortarse hasta que el llanto la venció- seguiste adelante y me dejaste atrás sin volver a ver, no te importó que haría yo de mi vida, de mis sueños, de tantos planes que antes habían sido solo míos y ahora quería compartir a tu lado, fuiste una cretina, y así me dijiste adiós como si nada hubiese merecido la pena o hubiese tenido la relevancia para ser mencionado, y ahí me quedé, con el corazón roto en mil trozos, con los medios burlándose de mi, no entenderías nada aunque tratase de explicártelo, porque aun a pesar de eso te esperaba en mi camarín, a que aparecieras con esa tu tonta sonrisa, y una rosa blanca, porque me respetabas y una roja porque me amabas, cuantas veces me lo decías, y por más que esperara yo sabía que jamás aparecerías, así dejé que escapara un año, un año de mi vida que me pareció imposible, después me mudé a Berlín y con la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran, pero aun te extrañaba, dos años de extrañarte por seis meses de estar a tu lado me sentí tan patética, tan patética de aun llamarte amor al mirar nuestra foto… y ahora te atreves a aparecer después de dos años… Haruka… dos años…- dicho esto limpió sus lagrimas, clavó su mirada en esos ojos verdes llenos de temor y decepcionados, negó con su cabeza retrocedió y le cerró la puerta-

Se reclinó de espaldas a la puerta y comenzó a llorar hasta caer al piso sentada.

Se habían dicho todo sin decir nada, removido cicatrices que parecían que habían sanado ya, ¿podrían dejar ese recuerdo atrás e intentarlo? ¿Podrían tapar el sol con un dedo? ¿Podrían cambiar el color del cielo intentando sanar esas heridas sangrantes? ¿Podrían mirarse a los ojos sin reprocharse? ¿Y ahora que? ¿Por qué no ahora? ¿Y si el sentimiento seguía vivo? ¿Y si nunca murió y se fue lejos? Y solo era un ensayo en sus vidas, una prueba, ¿acaso deberían dejar que sus corazones lo intentaran una vez más aunque su razón le dijera que no? ¿Por qué no hoy? ¿Por qué no ser hoy lo que nunca fueron? ¿Qué tal si su amor solo había sido tratado de enterrar pero aun sobrevivía? Quizá… quizá solo estaba perdido en las penumbras de sus miedos y recuerdos dolorosos, entre las sombras de decepciones e impotencia, ¿Por qué no descubrirlo ahora? Quizá no era demasiado tarde como pesaban, la rubia la había visto llorar, como esas lágrimas se agolpaban en su mirada entristecida, y la chica la vio doblegar su orgullo, ¿podrían empezar otra vez después de tanto dolor, después de todo lo dicho y hecho? ¿Qué más faltaba? Sus almas ya se conocían, solo era cuestión de intentar una ves mas, ¿y si su corazones rotos aun podían ser remendados, latir y sobrevivir con tan solo unirse en el ritual de un beso? Adivinar o mejor comprobar si eso labios aun les saben o ya solo son besos insípidos, ahora que estaban allí ambas, ahora que se habían atrevido a llegar tan lejos, solo queda resistir y tratar, ¿Por qué temer? ¿Por qué dudar? O es que ¿acaso existía todavía lago que perder? Mientras estuvieran juntas ¿podrían lastimarse aun más que en su lejanía?

La chica limpió sus lágrimas de nuevo y se levantó de prisa, abrió la puerta, y salió quedando parada en medio del corredor, miró a la rubia alejarse para tomar el ascensor, la rubia aceptaba esa rotunda decisión y su derrota ella sabia perder pero perder ¿contra que? Si, contra ella misma, ella desde un principio sabia que la única culpable y responsable de eso era ella, no le quedaba más que irse, lo había prometido, ya no la molestaría más, se limpió las lagrimas y siguió su camino, no miraría atrás, ya nada de lo que estuviera atrás la requería, la chica la miró bajar la mirada y limpiar con el dorso de su mano esos ojos, ¿Haruka Tenoh lloraba? Claro era humana igual que ella.

-¡HARUKA!-gritó-

A la rubia se le heló el alma, lentamente giró, porque lo que estaba atrás llamaba por ella ¿era Michiru quien llamaba por ella?

La chica caminó hacia ella, se detuvo, frente a frente ambas, entonces la rubia sintió un golpe en su mejilla, la chica la había abofeteado, aun así no se llevo la mano al rostro sabia que lo merecía, no le reprochó nada con la mirada solo se seguían mirando a los ojos, entonces la chica levantó la otra mano y la volvió a abofetear en la otra mejilla, el flequillo de la rubia cayó sobre sus ojos, dejando ensombrecidos sus ojos, pero ¿que podría hacer o decir?, repentinamente la chica le tomó de la solapa del saco y la besó, la rubia derramó lagrimas ambas derramaron lagrimas, no sabia que pensar solo le correspondió, si eso era lo que quería la chica ella lo haría, era lo menos que podría hacer antes de marcharse porque la chica se lo pediría tarde o temprano, la abrazó con fuerza, mientras sentía que la chica la envolvía en un abrazo inmenso y fuerte, como la amaba, ¿tenia sentido eso que hacia?, pensaba la chica, si, lo tenia todo, ella la amaba, amaba a su rubia y ahora la tenia ahí con ella, mansa y débil cual cachorrito bajo la lluvia, suplicándole que la dejase entrar en su vida en el calor de sus brazos, las cosas buenas de la vida son difíciles de hallar y ellas habían hallado su momento, ¿sería bueno o malo? ¿Sería una bienvenida o "solo fue un gusto volver a verte"? ¿Seria tan cruel Michiru para pagarle con la misma moneda? ¿Podrían hacerlo bien esta vez? "trataré de hacerlo bien esta vez, lo juro, aun que no sé si es lo que quiere mi sirena" pensó la rubia.

El beso terminó, todo lo bueno tiene su final, se miraron a los ojos y la chica abrazó a la rubia mojando su ropa seca.

-esto no ha acabado-le dijo la aguamarina-

-vamos, comencemos otra vez-le respondió la rubia- te prometo hacer bien la cosas esta vez-

-no prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir, empecemos bien ¿quieres?

-entonces tan solo trataré de hacerlo bien… pero… ¿estas segura?

-una parte de mi yace en el suelo y esta muerta, pero puedo renacer, por eso intentaremos de nuevo, con una condición

-dímelo, lo que sea… haré lo que sea, siendo fuertes no nos volveremos a derrumbar…

-renace conmigo entonces…

-claro que lo haré, si debo renovar las cosas solo para estar a tu lado lo haré, tu eres la única para mi, y vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado es todo lo que necesito, es en lo que creo y es lo que quiero, no me voy a rendir, te reconquistaré, he cambiado y te lo voy a demostrar…

-entonces… no perdamos tiempo y no empecemos con el pie derecho, estas empapada y aun llueve… pasa…

-gracias…-entonces en un ágil movimiento la tomó de la cintura, la besó y retrocedieron hasta entrar al departamento y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

_**FIN**_


End file.
